I'll Take Care Of You
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: When Skye gets sick after a mission Ward is the first one to notice. He soon makes it his own personal mission to comfort her because she's his rookie and he's her S.O. And because no matter what he'll always take care of her.


**I'm currently full of flu and the idea for this one shot just came to me due to my own, therefore it might not make a lot of sense since it's just meant to be something nice and fluffy I wrote trying to cheer myself up and take my mind off of the constant sneezing and coughing that I'm doing lol But I hope you enjoy regardless! :)**

**I guess timeline wise you can place this back in the early days when everyone was happy and way before anything beginning with H ever happened *sighs deeply* **

**Also, I read countless fics where Ward gets sick and Skye takes care of him, but hardly any that are the other way around. So here ya go my fellow SkyeWard shippers! ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>I'll Take Care Of You<strong>

"You look awful" commented Ward, as he came running down the spiral staircase and passed Skye sitting at the bottom with her head against the railing and looking far from her best.

"Thank you, Ward" grumbled Skye without looking at him, as she kept her gaze fixed straight ahead since moving her head was currently a little painful due to the headache that was fast approaching her. "Because I had no idea how awful I look since it's not like the bathroom mirror showed me this morning or anything."

"Why do you look awful?" asked Ward, as he stood in front of her with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hell if I know" replied Skye, sighing. "I woke up feeling like crap and I know I look it too so you can quit telling me."

"I never said you looked like crap" said Ward, frowning, as he crouched down in front of her. "Just awful."

"There isn't really a difference" said Skye, as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Sure there is" said Ward, as he smiled a soft smile at her and reached out to tuck a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "By the looks of it you've got the flu."

"Ugh! That's all I need!" exclaimed Skye just as she went into a coughing fit, while doing her best to cover her mouth and not cough all over Ward as she did so.

"I'm guessing you caught it off some of those sick kids that were hanging around the village our last 0-8-4 was located" said Ward, as he sat back on his heels a little to avoid being coughed over. "Since you did take it upon yourself to distract them while everyone else searched for the 0-8-4 and in gratitude they've obviously given you the flu."

"I hate the flu so freaking much!" moaned Skye. "Do I still have to train today?"

"No, of course not" said Ward with a shake of his head. "I'm not that tough of an S.O. that I'll make you train when you're ill."

"Thank god!" sighed Skye in relief. "Because with the way that I currently feel I'm guessing all you'd have to do is simply poke me in my shoulder and I'd topple over on to the ground."

"I think you should go and see Simmons in the lab and have her look you over" chuckled Ward softly. "She might be able to give you something to make you feel better."

"Oh, hell no! Are you kidding me?!" exclaimed Skye in horror. "Simmons would just poke me with needles!"

"I'd run off back to bed before she notices of her own accord you sitting here looking like you do or you'll be getting poked with her needles regardless" said Ward, chuckling softly once more.

"Gotcha!" nodded Skye in agreement, as she slowly rose to her feet, keeping a tight hold of the railing as she did so.

"Do you need any help?" asked Ward, brow quirked.

"Nah, I'm fine" said Skye, as she waved him off with her right hand. "See you later, robot."

Ward just sighed at her nickname for him, as he watched her make her way up the spiral staircase slowly and a little shakily on her feet. He contemplated going into the lab and telling Simmons that Skye was ill regardless of Skye's misgivings towards doing so, but then ultimately decided against it since he knew as soon as she was well again that she'd get revenge on him somehow for being subjected to Simmons poking and prodding her with a needle.

Once Skye had finally disappeared from his line of vision it was then that Ward made up his mind about what he needed to do next to help his flu ridden rookie, as he then dashed up the spiral staircase and quickly made his way towards the kitchenette.

* * *

><p>When Ward overrode the code on Skye's bunk door a little over 15 minutes later and slipped inside, sliding her bunk door closed behind him, he found her lying in her bed completely burrowed underneath the covers. Shaking his head at the sight before him he crouched down beside her bed and slowly reached out towards her to gently shake her awake. "Skye? Wake up, Skye. C'mon, rookie. Wake up."<p>

All Ward got in response was a small coughing fit and Skye merely wrapping the covers around her even tighter, as she burrowed further underneath. "Hey, Skye? C'mon now, wake up for me."

"Ugh, no! You said I didn't have to train today!" groaned Skye in annoyance. "Go away, Ward!"

"I didn't come here to drag you back down to the gym to train" said Ward softly. "I came here to check on you and see if you needed anything."

"But why?" asked Skye, her voice slightly muffled due to still being burrowed underneath her covers. "It's not your job to check on me."

"I'm your S.O., Skye" said Ward, as he successfully managed to tug the covers down from around her face so he could flash her a soft, warm smile. "It's my job to make sure you're alright."

"I think that only applies to when we're out in the field so I don't mess up or anything" said Skye, her voice now slightly croaky due to the cough she was developing starting to settle on her chest. "There's nothing you can do except get ill too."

"I have a strong immune system" said Ward, as he moved from his crouching position into a sitting one on her bunk floor. "I don't get ill so easily."

"Okay then..." said Skye, trailing off to furrow her brows at him. "...so what are you planning on doing in here exactly?"

"I'm planning on keeping you company the best that I can" said Ward, smiling a small smile at her. "And making sure you don't get any worse. I'll be keeping an eye on your temperature and everything because if you do get any worse then I'm getting Simmons regardless of any objections from you."

"Whatever" sighed Skye defeatedly. "I don't have any energy to argue with you."

"You must be feeling really ill if you aren't feeling like arguing" chuckled Ward. "I'm used to dealing with a slightly argumentative rookie at the best of times."

"Sorry to disappoint you" mumbled Skye, as she closed her eyes and sighed. "Now hush so I can sleep and rejuvenate myself."

"I think you should eat something before you go to sleep" suggested Ward.

"I feel a little sick" said Skye without opening her eyes. "Therefore food probably isn't a good idea right now."

"Not even if it's chocolate?" asked Ward, grinning at her a little deviously when her eyes suddenly shot open.

"You have chocolate?" asked Skye, lifting her head up a little.

"I sure do" grinned Ward, as he pulled out a giant mint chocolate _Aero _bar from his jeans pocket along with a giant _Milky Bar. _"What's your preference?"

"Definitely the _Aero _bar" said Skye, as she twisted around into a sitting position and greedily reached out towards the giant _Aero _bar. "And mainly because I know that _Milky Bar _belongs to Simmons and she'll kill me if I eat it."

"I think she'd go easy on you since your ill" chuckled Ward. "Either that or you can just blame me for eating it if you want."

"Trust me when I say it's not worth your life!" laughed Skye, as she peeled the wrapper from her _Aero _bar. "You forget she's feisty when she wants to be and has access to god only knows what kind of chemicals and deadly toxins down in the lab."

"She's not going to unleash chemicals and deadly toxins upon us for eating her _Milky Bar_" snorted Ward.

"You've never come between a girl and her beloved chocolate before have you, Ward?" asked Skye, as she quirked a brow at him. "You've got so much to learn about the opposite sex."

"Whatever you say, rookie" sighed Ward, as he watched her happily bite into the _Aero _bar once she'd discarded it of it's wrapper. "Just enjoy your chocolate."

"Do you want a bit?" asked Skye, breaking a piece off and passing it to him. "Since I know this is your chocolate bar you've kindly given me, therefore it's only fair I offer you a piece to eat too."

"You needed it more than me" said Ward, as he took the piece of chocolate from her and popped into his mouth.

"Y'know your not all robot when I think about it" smiled Skye softly. "You're capable of having feelings and showing that you care when you want too."

"Like I said I'm your S.O. and it's my job to check on you" said Ward, smiling softly back at her.

"You should smile more often and not just when I'm ill" said Skye, smirking at him. "You're cute when you smile."

"I think your becoming slightly delirious" said Ward, his brows furrowed. "Maybe you should take a nap now?"

"You really have to learn how to accept compliments" sighed Skye with a roll of her eyes, as she then resumed eating her chocolate.

Once Skye had finished eating her _Aero _chocolate bar she flopped back against the pillows on her bed and immediately went into a coughing fit upon doing so. "Oww! My chest aches!" she groaned once she'd stopped.

"I think your cough is settling on your chest" said Ward, as he rose to his feet and looked down at her with a concerned look upon his face. "Maybe I should go and get Simmons now?"

"No, no, please!" said Skye, as she stared up at him and locked her eyes with his. "Please don't! I just need a nap and then when I wake up I'm sure I'll feel a lot better!"

"And if you feel worse?" asked Ward, frowning down at her.

"Then I'll let you go and get Simmons..." said Skye, trailing off to sigh. "...as long as you promise to stay and make sure she doesn't poke me with any needles unless she absolutely has too."

"You got it, rookie" said Ward, chuckling. "I'll do my best."

"Okay" said Skye, as she tugged the covers up and wrapped them all around her. "What are you gonna do while I'm sleeping?"

"I was planning on propping myself up against your bunk wall and just waiting until you woke up again" answered Ward, as he did exactly that. "Unless you're not okay with that?"

"I don't mind" said Skye, as she rolled on to her side and smiled at him. "It's a little comforting having someone close by."

"You're safe with me, Skye, so don't worry" said Ward, smiling back at her. "I'll take care of you."

Skye just smiled at him one last time before her eyes fluttered closed and she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Skye awoke later, not entirely sure on how long she'd been asleep, she awoke to find that Ward was no longer leaning against her bunk wall and had disappeared completely. Propping herself up on her elbow she looked around her bunk a little groggily for any sign of him and finding none. Sighing to herself a little sadly she soon flopped back against her pillows with a grunt. "So much for taking care of me."<p>

"Stop you're grunting" came Ward's sudden voice from behind her, startling her. "I'm still here."

Skye quickly rolled over on to her other side where she came face to face with Ward. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"You started to thrash about in your sleep and kept whimpering my name" replied Ward, grinning at her. "So I just decided to slip into the bed beside you. That and I was getting a really stiff back sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall."

"I don't remember any of that" said Skye, as she crinkled her nose up in thought and tried to remember. "How long ago was that?"

"You slept soundly for an hour before you started thrashing about and whimpering" answered Ward, as he slowly inched a little closer towards her. "I've been sleeping behind you for an hour since then."

Skye couldn't stop her breath hitching in her throat a little when Ward inched just a little bit closer to her, as she had suddenly become aware of the fact that he had his right arm spread out across her and wrapped lightly around her waist. "Huh, I see."

"Do you feel any better now you've slept for a couple of hours?" asked Ward, concern evident in his tone of voice.

"Not really" said Skye, sighing. "I still feel kinda sick and I'm cold too."

"It's pretty warm in your bunk" said Ward, frowning. "I think your temperature is a little out of whack."

"That's the joy of having flu, Mr. I Never Get Sick" mumbled Skye sleepily, as her eyes started to slowly flutter closed again.

"Here's hoping your sleeping most of it off and it's more so just a 24 hour bug if anything" said Ward, as he tentatively reached out towards her and tenderly tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm here if you need me for anything."

"Our bunks need central heating" said Skye in response, shivering a little.

Furrowing his brows in thought Ward contemplated leaving her bed to dash back to his own bunk to the grab the covers from his bed so she had extra ones to wrap around herself. Deciding against doing so, since he didn't want to leave her or be stopped by FitzSimmons, Coulson or May when he attempted to sneak back into her bunk armed with the covers from his bed and having to explain what he was doing, he instead shuffled closer towards her and closed the remaining distance between them both. Once close enough he gently tugged her into his arms and pulled her flush against his chest, wrapping his arms around her protectively and lightly resting his head atop her own, while ever so slowly rubbing what he hoped was a soothing hand up and down the small of her back.

"Ward?" said Skye against his chest where her head was resting.

"Yeah?" replied Ward, as he continued to rub a soothing hand up and down the small of her back.

"You're really cuddly" said Skye, sighing contently, as she cuddled closer to him and nestled her head between the crook of his neck.

"Go to sleep, Skye" said Ward, failing to resist the urge to place a tender kiss to her forehead.

"Promise you'll still be here when I wake up?" asked Skye, as she slid her arms around his waist and held on to him tightly.

"I promise" replied Ward truthfully, as he had no intention of leaving her for anything.

"I'm sorry if I end up sneezing and coughing all over you" said Skye, laughing lightly. "I really hope I don't make you ill too."

"If you do then I fully expect you to keep me company throughout like I have you" chuckled Ward, as he wrapped his arms around her more securely.

"I promise I will" said Skye honestly. "It's only fair after all. I'll even bring you chocolate."

"Thanks" said Ward, chuckling again. "Now, go to sleep."

"Okay" said Skye, as she placed a soft, tender kiss at the base of his throat since she'd been unable to resist doing so, and then nestled her face back into the crook of his neck once more. "Thank you for staying with me."

"Anytime, Skye. Because like I said..." said Ward, trailing off to smile at the soft, tender kiss she placed to the base of his throat, as he then closed his eyes to succumb to sleep along with her. "...I'll take care of you."


End file.
